Amando la Oscuridad
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Ella es una luchadora, nació para luchar en el mundo, para pelear por ella, para protegerse y mantenerse a salvo. Para Sakura, lidiar día a día con personas que le quieran hacer daño no es algo nuevo o algo a lo que no esté acostumbrada, ella pelea, se protege y pateará a cualquiera que intente lastimarla, siempre lo ha hecho, no tiene que retroceder ahora, no puede hacerlo...
1. Resumen

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Amando la Oscuridad**

**Summary**

—

Ella es una luchadora, nació para luchar en el mundo, para pelear por ella, para protegerse y mantenerse a salvo. Para Sakura, lidiar día a día con personas que le quieran hacer daño no es algo nuevo o algo a lo que no esté acostumbrada, ella pelea, se protege y pateará a cualquiera que intente lastimarla, siempre lo ha hecho, no tiene que retroceder ahora, no puede hacerlo, no cuando tiene a alguien que proteger y necesita tanto de ella. Está preparada para su próxima pelea, rostro en alto y pecho fuera, en espera del golpe, pero no en espera de Shaoran Li.

Shaoran "_Lobo_" Li es pecado. Tiene sangre en sus manos, muertos en su cabeza y una vida destinada a su hermandad. Los Lobos Negros es todo lo que Shaoran conoce y necesita, no quiere nada, sus hermanos son todo lo que siempre ha necesitado, vivir por los Lobos Negros es todo lo que sabe hacer. Es un peleador sangriento, malo, salvaje y está preparado para defender a los que están bajo su mandato, pero no está preparado para Sakura.

—

—

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p>Dios!, cuando tiempo sin escribir nada nuevo de este fandom, lo sé, soy pésima y me siento muy miserable por hacer lo que hice con mis historias de este fandom, sin embargo, no pretendo hablarles de las aguas pasadas o que están en curso, si quieren saber sobre mis historias que no han sido actualizadas o cualquier otra cosa referente a ellas, por favor envíen mensaje privado, no responderé sobre otras historias en esta nueva, la razón es porque intento retomar nuevamente este fandom y seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta.<p>

Pues que les digo? Ya saben como soy y que me gusta escribir, mi biblioteca personal se ha expandido de una manera sorprendente en los últimos tiempos y las ideas van y vienen demasiado constante en mi cabeza, pero mucho tiempo no tenía y para este fandom estaba seca de ideas ya que todo lo que se me ocurría era con otras pajeras y cuando visualizo una historia con unos personajes, es con esos personajes o no es, así de fácil.

La historia como siempre que escribo tendrá su advertencia cuando lo amerita, amo a Shaoran y a Sakura, y saben cómo me gusta jugar con ellos, quizás algo fuerte esta vez y diferente pero eso lo verán a su debido tiempo.

_**Espero que les gustes y no quieran mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata.**_


	2. Niñez

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

_&&&&&&—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"&&&&&_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

Ella es una luchadora, nació para luchar en el mundo, para pelear por ella, para protegerse y mantenerse a salvo. Para Sakura, lidiar día a día con personas que le quieran hacer daño no es algo nuevo o algo a lo que no esté acostumbrada, ella pelea, se protege y pateará a cualquiera que intente lastimarla, siempre lo ha hecho, no tiene que retroceder ahora, no puede hacerlo, no cuando tiene a alguien que proteger y necesita tanto de ella. Está preparada para su próxima pelea, rostro en alto y pecho fuera, en espera del golpe, pero no en espera de Shaoran Li.

Shaoran "Lobo" Li es pecado. Tiene sangre en sus manos, muertos en su cabeza y una vida destinada a su hermandad. Los Lobos Negros es todo lo que Shaoran conoce y necesita, no quiere nada, sus hermanos es todo lo que siempre ha necesitado, vivir por los Lobos Negros es todo lo que sabe hacer. Es un peleador sanguinario, malo, salvaje y está preparado para defender a los que están bajo su mandato, pero no está preparado para Sakura.

—

**Amando la Oscuridad**

**Capítulo 1:** Niñez

—

—

—¿Ella es tu nueva hija?— preguntaba un hombre de tupida barba negra mientras observaba a la pequeña niña de unos ocho años.

—¿Te gusta?— ambos hombres observaron a la niña y rieron perversamente.

—No gracias, no me gustan las niñas— dijo dando un largo sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en mano.

Cabellos castaños cortos en dos colitas, ojos verdes, piel pálida y cuerpo infantil. Su esposa luego de su buena y perfecta vida ahora quería ser madre, la mujer estaba según ella centrar su vida en algo más a lo que estaban acostumbrado y era por ello que habían decidido adoptar, pero claro, ella no quería cambiar pañales ni tener que levantarse durante la madrugada, quería a alguien que pusiese comer sola, ducharse e ir al baño por ella misma, la niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes había sido la cosita perfecta cuando vieron las opciones de adoptar.

—Ven aquí, Sakura. Preséntate— llamó el hombre. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos miel, era algo flaco, no tenía muchos músculos y alto.

La niña se acercó, inclinó el rostro en una educada reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, señor— saludó educada y con una infantil sonrisa. Estaba llena de vida, de ilusiones y ternura infantil.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura— saludó el hombre mientras deslizaba la mirada por su infantil cuerpo. Llevaba un trajecito rosa con unas fresas de estampado en la parte del frente.

—Puedes seguir jugando con tus muñecas— dijo el hombre.

—Se ve que es muy educada. Toda una damita— sonrió siguiendo el caminar de la niña.

—Sí. Según su expediente fue adoptada desde que tuvo cinco meses de edad, la encontraron llorando en un cuarto de un hotel abandonado, estaba llena de mugre, en el olfanato la tomaron y no duró ni dos días ahí, una pareja estaba buscando hijo y se encariñaron con la niña, la adoptaron rápidamente y vivió con ellos desde entonces.

—¿Qué sucedió con la pareja?

—El hombre tuvo cáncer en la próstata, era por ello que no tuvieron hijos, el cáncer y la quimioterapia lo dejaron estéril, ambos murieron hace un mes en un accidente, tiene una tía adoptiva de parte de padre. Tanya Sakurai.

—¿La esposa del alcalde?— preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

—Ni Tanya ni su esposo estuvieron interesados en quedarse con ella, la tuvieron que acoger nuevamente— le dijo.

—Espera— interrumpió. —Tanya Sakurai solamente tuvo un hermano. Tahashi Sakurai, el dueño de Sakurai Corp— el hombre asintió. —¿Entonces ella es la niña del hombre. Diablos! Mark, tiene dinero la chiquilla, mucho más que el propio alcalde.

—Pues todo ese dinero ahora está en manos de Tanya y su adorado esposo, no creo que le hayan dejado nada a ella.

El hombre silbó, sin duda, su amigo se había convertido en padre de una mina de oro.

—Creo que me voy, tengo cosas que hacer— se puso de pie. —Nos veremos luego, Sakura— hizo un ademán de manos hacia la niña quien asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Aquel hombre le agradaba, no había provocado una sensación extraña en ella como habían causado sus ahora padres.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

Sus padres habían muerto casi dos meses atrás y luego su tía Tanya la había llevado a aquel lugar y dejado allí, pensó que volvería pero nunca lo hizo, aún lloraba por su madre, recordaba como deslizaban el ataúd entre las paredes de tierra y luego su tía la montaba en el auto y llevaba al aquel lugar, justo luego del funeral de su madre y cuando la había ido a buscar a la habitación que le habían asignado, pensó que su tía había vuelto por ella pero se sorprendió de ver a dos completos extraños. Un hombre alto con pocos músculos y una mujer de cabellos rubios y con boca sumamente roja por el lápiz labial, el perfume de ellos era fuerte y la obligó a arrugar su pequeña nariz en desagrado.

_—Tú debes de ser Sakura—_ había dicho la mujer con voz cantarina. Recordaba la dulce voz de su madre, suave, gentil.

_—Somos los Tenjou—_ se había presentado el hombre. No era la voz de su padre, fuerte, segura, voz que le transmitía confort, seguridad y grandes deseos de que la tomara en brazos y cargara, no, la voz del hombre era extraña.

Luego de eso, habían pasado dos semanas y casi dos meses de la muerte de sus padres, dos semanas en la cual ahora estaba en casa de esas personas. Su estómago dolía y tuvo que correr al cuarto de baño e inclinarse contra el retrete, mas nada salió de su boca. Necesitaba un té, su madre siempre le había hecho uno cuando se enfermaba, luego se acostaban en su cama, ella cantándole y sobándole la pancita. Los ojos infantiles se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo, lloraba a menudo extrañando a sus padres, necesitándolos y agradecía que no tenía que ir a la escuela por aquellos días.

—¡Oh mierda, necesitaba esto!— el ronco grito masculino causó que se le pusieran los pelos de puntas cuando bajó la escaleras en puntitas e intentaba ir a la cocina por algo para sentirse bien.

—¡Oh cariño, amo tu culo!— gruñó el hombre.

Mientras la mujer estaba inclinada contra la pequeña mesa de café e intentaba aspirar una línea de algo blanco, el hombre estaba a su espalda y se movía rápidamente. La niña observó sorprendida lo que su infantiles ojos miraban desde la esquina, intentando que no la viesen y un temor se apoderó de su cuerpo. No sabía exactamente lo que ahí estaba sucediendo pero no le gustaba. Retrocedió, era mejor regresar a su habitación, tomaría un poco de agua del grifo y esperaría que el dolor de estómago pasara.

—¡Mira cariño, es la pequeña Sakura!— rió la mujer cuando levantó el rostro y su mirada opaca se posó sobre el asustado rostro de la niña. —Está asustada— siguió riendo como si estuviese poseída. —Amarás tener una polla en tu culo, Sakura, lo amarás tan mal que no podrás vivir sin una— gimió. El hombre no detuvo sus arremetidas contra la mujer aún cuando notaron la presencia de la niña.

—Estoy seguro que tendrás un hermoso cuerpito, tierno y dulce— las palabras oscuras abandonaron la boca del hombre, enviando una ola de miedo hacia la niña quien rápidamente se marchó, corriendo de allí y ambos adultos explotaron en carcajadas, fuertes, crueles y perversas.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

Desde aquel momento luego de ver aquella escena, supo que esas personas no eran buenas y que tendría que cuidarse de ellos, su mente infantil se lo gritaba, el recuerdo de sus padres se lo gritaba. Dormía con miedo, se levantaba con miedo, comía con miedo. El miedo se había convertido en su mejor desde aquella vez.

_—Si le dices a alguien lo que has visto, Sakura, nadie te creerá, te convertirás en una pequeña niña mentirosa—_ le había dicho Mark el día después.

Un mes después de aquello y casi tres meses desde la muerte de sus padres, no recordaba exactamente cuando habían empezados los golpes, primero había sido una bofetada que le había proporcionado esa mujer, Risa, cuando ella no había querido seguir comiendo porque sentía que devolvería la comida, la había llamado huérfana malagradecida y luego abofeteado, Mark había seguido comiendo tranquilamente.

Mes y medio después desde que los golpes habían comenzado y casi cinco meses desde la muerte de sus padres, iba al colegio con ropas que cubrían sus golpes, seguía asistiendo al colegio, sus padres siempre habían pagado por adelantado, sus amigas lloraban con ella cuando lloraba por la muerte de sus padres y los profesores cercanos la ayudaban a ponerse al día con las cosas de colegio.

—Sakura, quédate unos minutos, por favor— pidió la profesora al ver como la niña guardaba sus cuadernos en su mochila.

Sabía lo duro que debía ser para una niña pequeña perder a sus padres. Sakura era dulce, atenta en sus clases y con muchos deseos de aprender, sin embargo, desde que volvió al colegio estaba ausente y muy distraída, sabía que estaba afectada por la muerte de sus padres pero había algo más, la había observado desde su regreso, se notaba temerosa y a espera como si alguien pudiese atacarla.

—Siéntate, por favor— pidió con amabilidad la mujer. La niña se sentó como se lo pidió y ella se acercó, arrastrando su asiento hasta frente a la niña. —¿Sucede algo?— preguntó cuidadosamente y al ver como la niña inclinaba el rostro y luego de dudar unos segundos negaba, supo que sucedía algo. —¿Te gusta vivir con esa familia?— había sido una sorpresa cuando le habían informado que Sakura no se quedaría con Tanya, su tía.

Sakura siempre había estado en aquel colegio, desde que cumplió los tres años y fue llevada a su clase de guardería, quedó encantada con la niña, unos hermosos cabellos castaños y preciosos ojos verdes. Kobato Sakurai era una mujer encantadora de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, le había costado dejar a su pequeña hija de dos años en aquel lugar y ella, a pesar de saber que no estaba completamente permitido, le permitió a la madre quedarse una hora más cerca de la pequeña. El matrimonio Sakurai había recorrido durante una semana las instalaciones del colegio para la seguridad de su hija y asegurarse que era el lugar adecuado, no le fue difícil idéntica lo amada que era por sus padres la niña, cuando la vio la primera vez ella se apegaba fuertemente a los brazos de su padre quien la sostenía entre sus protectores brazos, aquella escena la había conmovió, ver como aquel gran hombre sostenía con aquella delicadeza a aquella pequeña niña era una escena conmovedora, luego de aquello, Sakura se había desenvuelto más que bien en la guardería, haciéndose amiga de los demás niños, riendo, jugando, viviendo su niñez y hubo observado como mientras pasaban los años el matrimonio siempre se encargaba de ir a buscar a su pequeña, algunas veces ella, otras veces él y muchas veces ambos juntos. Sakura nunca fue olvidada, nunca fue buscada tarde, siempre a tiempo y sus padres siempre estaban presentes durante las actividades escolares, eran unos de los pocos padres que siempre asistían y lo hacían como una familia.

—Ellos…— dudó mordisqueándose el labio. —Son buenos, me quieren— algo en la voz infantil no la convenció.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa— su tono era dulce. —Cualquier cosa que no te guste de esas personas dímelo y voy a hacer todo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte— prometió.

Ambas desviaron la mirada hasta la puerta cuando vieron como una sobra cubría el umbral. Mark.

—Déjame hablar con el señor Tenjou— pidió con amabilidad y la niña tomó sus cosas rápidamente sin atreverse a mirar al recién llegado.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Temaki— saludó el hombre cuando la niña pasó a su lado y se alejó.

—Seré clara, señor Tenjou— dijo la mujer. —No me gusta lo que veo. Esa no es la Sakura que he conocido por cinco años y no me gusta— su voz fue clara y con reproche.

—¿Puedo saber que intenta decir?— por alguna razón le pareció descarado el tono masculino.

—Amo a esa niña, señor Tenjou y si me entero que algo más que la muerte de sus padres le está afectando, puede jurar que no me quedaré cruzada de brazos— amenazó.

Aquella platica con la señorita Temaki había sido la prenuncia de más dolor. Mark se volvió loco cuando llegaron a la casa, la abofeteó, la obligó a desnudar su espalda y la golpeó brutalmente con el cinturón, dejándoles crueles marcas y luego las tuvo que enjuagar ella misma, sin embargo la señorita Temaki se convirtió en su paño de lágrimas cuando necesitaba a sus padres.

El tiempo empezó a pasar, ya no hacía meses de la muerte de su padre, se convertiría en el primer año sin ellos y aquel día la profesora la había llevado al cementerio, lloró, la profesora lloró con ella y luego la llevó a comer helados. Sakura aprendía rápidamente y Mark y Risa no se interesaban en la niña, ellos estaban felices consumiendo sus líneas de cocaína y aparentar la familia perfecta si habían personas alrededor.

Cuando Sakura cumplió nueva años la señorita Temaki la llevó al parque de diversiones, pasaron el día juntas, riendo, comiendo dulces y ella finalmente le peinó su hermoso cabello luego de regalarle una pulsera hecha a mano con su nombre, la niña se había quedado dormida, la llevó a su casa y cuando intentó colocarle ropa cómoda luego de llamar a Risa y a Mark, quedó horrorizada cuando vio la espalda de la niña. El día después de su cumpleaños fue el último día que vio a la señorita Temaki, cuando había llegado al colegio había otra profesora, la señorita Temaki había renunciado.

Los días sin su profesora fueron dolorosos, había perdido a sus padres casi año y medio atrás y luego a su profesora, pero quizás nada la había preparado suficiente para lo que le esperaba después de aquellas perdidas. Desde la tarde había empezado a llover, la ciudad había sido cubierto por nubes negras y luego de hacer los quehaceres escolares y de comer algo, se había encerrado en su habitación, rodeada de todos los libros que le había regalado su profesora. Los golpes en la puerta fueron tan fuertes como los truenos en el exterior, tuvo que abrir la puerta cuando supo que Risa no dejaría de tocar.

—Ven conmigo, mocosa— pero la niña retrocedió y la mujer la agarró fuertemente de un brazo y la arrastró escaleras abajo, justo hasta la sala de estar que era el lugar de _juego_ del matrimonio. —Ella es mi hijita Sakura— su tono fue tonto y cantarino, había estado inhalando la raya blanca sobre la madera, aquello que había visto hacer más de una vez.

—¿Estás jodiendo, no?— prácticamente rugió un hombre al ponerse de pie. Estaba desnudo, justo como todos los presentes. —¡Es una niña!— espetó.

—Tiene nueve— dijo con indiferencia Mark.

—No seas marica, Sanji— dijo una mujer con tono divertido.

El hombre observó a la niña de arriba abajo, ella observaba con horror aquello. Se veía jodidamente asustada y cualquier niño lo estaría cuando estaba frente a cinco personas adultas, desnudas, inhalando cocaína, tomando, fumando de una pipa y dos de ellos aún teniendo sexo.

—Puedo hacer mucha mierda y ser un hijo de puta, pero no. Esto está fuera de mis limites— rugió enojado. Era un maldito, había tenido sexo y practicado muchas cosas, pero joder con niños era algo fuera de lo que él llamaba normal, los niños no eran para tener sexo, eran para ser protegidos y cuidados de mierda como los que estaban allí.

—Eres un marica— dijo Risa, desnudándose.

El hombre terminó de ponerse la ropa y observó con pena a la niña.

—Si lo hacen lo reportaré a la policía, lo juro.

—Terminarás con el culo en una cárcel también. No creo que te arriesgue a tanto— fue la simple repuesta de Mark mientras Risa se inclinaba, dejando su trasero al aire y acercando su boca a su sexo.

—Pruébame— fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de volver a mirar a la niña. —Regresa a tu habitación y no salgas— no lo necesitó decir dos veces, la niña salió rápidamente a refugiarse a su habitación.

No miró a los presentes, solamente se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar de podredumbre, se sentía enfermo, había hecho muchas cosas en el sexo pero simplemente habían límites. Era una niña, una niña de nueve años que podría ser su hija, cuando estuvo en su auto y de camino a su casa, comprendió el error. Tenía que sacar a esa niña de allí, corría peligro.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

Aquel hombre la había salvado, lo sabía, lo supo, pero se había marchado y minutos de estar bajo las sábanas, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Mark entró a su habitación y se acercó a su cama. Intentó salir pero él arremetió contra ella, inmovilizando su pequeño cuerpo mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca cubría su rostro.

—Mark, déjala, no quiero terminar con el culo en la cárcel— el tono de Risa fue indiferente.

—Cállate, sé que te excita, sé que tienes el coño mojado por esto— la voz del hombre era cubierta por una enfermiza lujuria.

—Sí, pero si el estúpido de Sanji informa a la policía estaremos jodidos y me gusta más mi culo libre que tirarme a una mocosa.

—Entonces observa. Solamente chuparé su rosado y pequeño coño y quizás frote mi polla un poco— rió.

La niña luchó con los brazos que la atrapaban, pataleó en busca de su libertad. Su mente le decía que luchara, el recuerdo de sus padres le exigía que peleara por libertad, que peleará porque el cuerpo de Mark se alejara del suyo. Gritó, pataleó pero no pudo con el hombre. Las grandes y asquerosas manos masculinas se empezaron a deslizar por sus infantiles curvas, subiendo su bata

—¡Hijos de puta!— un rugido se levantó fuerte en la oscuridad, Risa fue empujada violentamente contra el piso y el recién llegado arremetió contra Mark.

El golpe fue sólido, golpeando salvajemente al hombre en el lado derecho del rostro antes de alejarlo de la niña. Conocía a ese par, eran escoria, no podía permitir que mancharan a aquella chiquilla, era una niña, no sabía lo que le iba a suceder, era una atrocidad.

Un golpe, otro golpe, otro golpe. La habitación fue llena de los sonidos de los brutales golpes que Sanji le proporcionaba a Mark. La sangre brotó de la boca y nariz del hombre, espesa, roja y caliente.

—¡Déjalo!— gritó Risa quien intentó socorrer a su marido pero el hombre la empujó duramente cuando ésta se acercó.

La cabeza de Mark rebotaba contra el piso por cada golpe que le proporcionaban, Sanji lo había tomado con la guardia baja, era un hombre fuerte y vigoroso, en aquella situación le era imposible defenderse. Cuando Mark dejó de luchar, lo soltó, se separó de él y buscó a la niña a la cual encontró echa un ovillo en el colchón.

—¡Vamos!— rugió, causando que la niña saltara. —¡Muévete, mocosa!— conocía a Mark, era un hijo de puta, no se quedaría con aquella golpiza, el hombre jugaba sucio, muy sucio.

La niña salió de la cama hecha un mar de lágrimas, gimiendo por los sollozos, le señaló la puerta y ambos salieron mientras venía como Risa se arrastraba hacia su esposo para socorrerlo.

—No sé que haré contigo pero no cargaré en mi consciencia que violen a una niña— hablaba rápidamente, agitado por la adrenalina de los golpes que le había proporcionado a aquel hijo de puta.

Cuando salieron de la casa ya no llovía pero la noche era fría, húmeda y aterradora. El hombre se detuvo, sacó su cartera de su bolsillo trasero e hiso lo que sabía y sentía que era lo correcto. Se inclinó a la altura de la niña pero no la tocó, ella lloraba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, lo veía en sus empañados ojos esmeraldas.

—Toma— la niña dudó, observándolo con sus empañados orbes. —Vas a correr, mocosa, cuando te lo pida correrás— encontraba que la distancia hacia su auto estaba asquerosamente lejos, apenas había entrado en la casa había dejado su auto frente a esta y corrido hacia el interior para rescatar a la mocosa. La niña tomó lo ofrecido y él asintió. —Hay dinero, podrás comprar dulces en lo que te busco si nos separamos…

—No tenías que meter tu jodida nariz en esto, Sanji— la voz oscura de Mark penetró en la oscuridad de la noche.

El hombre se irguió, poniéndose de pie frente a la niña para dejarla detrás de su cuerpo y enfrentar al hombre. Mark estaba apuntándole con un arma, Mark jugaba sucio, muy sucio, lo sabía.

—Hijo de puta— gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—Shhh— lo calló el hombre.

—Déjala ir, es una niña.

—Una mocosa que adoptamos y hemos estado manteniendo por un año— gruñó el hombre sin dejar de apuntarle. Risa estaba a su lado, no parecía tener miedo en lo que su marido estaba haciendo. —Ve por la mocosa— ordenó y la mujer se movió rápidamente.

—¡Corre!— gritó Sanji a la niña la cual prácticamente brincó ante el fuerte bramido.

Risa se movió rápidamente, intentando acercarse a la niña pero Sanji se interpuso, insertándola, tomándola y lanzándola sobre el duro suelo, era una perra, merecía ser tratada como tal.

—¡Corre!— otro salvaje rugido y la niña salió corriendo.

—¡Hijo de puta!— gruñó Mark, intentando correr hacia la niña quien pasaba rápidamente por el auto del hombre y salía de los terrenos de la residencia.

Sanji lo insertó y ambos se vieron en una lucha donde el arma salió volando lejos, cayendo en el pavimento, lejos de ambos hombres. Golpes, duros, fuertes y bestiales, ninguno se contenía, solamente estaban decidido a tumbar al otro.

El crudo resonar del disparo cubrió la noche, haciendo eco entre la oscuridad. Sanji cayó duramente sobre el pavimento con una bala directamente en el pecho desde la espalda. Risa le había disparado a Sanji.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

El niño de diez años observaba el cuerpo inerte aún caliente de la mujer, los ojos desorbitados y aquella mirada muerta estaban sobre él, observándolo. Hipó y tragó las lágrimas las cuales se interponían en su mirada. Había muchos sonidos, disparos, personas cayendo duramente sobre el frío piso cuando alguna bala los había alcanzado pero él seguía al lado de la mujer.

—¡Mata al mocoso!— alguien gritó sobre todos los sonidos que interrumpían el lugar.

De repente hubo una explosión, el fuego cubrió parte del lugar como un manto infernal y los hombres tuvieron que retroceder. Los atacantes estaban tomando el lugar, los cuerpos muertos empezaban a caer uno tras otros y cuando el hombre que había recibido la orden de matarlo estuvo por hacerlo, una bala le perforó el cráneo y cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda.

—Espero que viva con eso, hijo de puta— fue el oscuro susurro del hombre antes de observar al niño y ser escoltado por un gigante hombre de quizás casi dos metros de altura y dejaron el lugar al ver como sus hombres caían.

—¡Shaoran!— gritó un hombre. El lugar lleno de cadáveres fue tomado, se llenó de personas mientras el fuego y el humo se hacían más abrazadores.

—¡Hijo de puta!— fue el bramido atroz de otro hombre que había interrumpido en el lugar y observar como el niño se aferraba a un cuerpo, una mujer, una que todos conocían muy bien.

—¡La mataron!— fue el grito de otro hombre. —Ese hijo de puta la mató.

—¡Sáquenlos de aquí!— ordenó alguien en voz fuerte.

Los hombres empezaron a moverse y cuando separaron al niño del cuerpo femenino notaron como una imponente figura entraba en el lugar. El hombre negó, una, dos y tres veces mientras enfocaba su oscura mirada en el pálido rostro.

—¡Ieran!— rugió con tono desgarrador y cuando intentó acercarse al hombre que había sostenido el cuerpo femenino, dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre él, deteniéndolo.

Otro hombre se acercó rápidamente y le tomó los signos vitales a la mujer para luego negar con la cabeza, no había pulso, no había señales de vida.

—¡Suéltenme!— rugía el hombre. Ambos hombres lo habían tumbado sobre el suelo, dominándolo con brutal fuerza para intentar inmovilizarlo.

—Hay que irse. Este lugar se convertirá en una montaña de cenizas— ordenó otro hombre.

Los cinco hombres salieron del lugar, uno de impresionante estatura, cuerpo fornido, cabellos negros los cuales se confundían con la noche e intensos ojos azules dirigía el grupo, dos de ellos sostenían al hombre que minutos atrás intentó acercarse a la mujer, otro sostenía al niño y otro iba con el cuerpo femenino.

Fuera del lugar habían más hombres. Altos, salvajes y musculosos, habían motocicletas y dos vehículos negros y con cristales de igual color.

—Vamos, regresemos a casa— ordenó el hombre de ojos azules cuando todos se quedaron petrificado al ver el cuerpo muerto de la mujer.

—¡Suéltenme, hijos de puta!— el gruñido salvaje y prometedor de tortura del hombre los hizo jadear, él patearía sus culos, lo sabían, nadie nunca había intentado frenarlo, no existía quien pudiese hacerlo.

—Llama a Kaito, necesitamos un jet e importa una mierda como lo consiga, dile que tiene una hora para conseguirlo— ordenó a unos de los hombres. —Lleva a los heridos a casa y asegúrate de que no salgan hasta que sus culos estén vendados y sin alguna bala en la piel— siguió ordenando a otro hombre. —Es una puta casería. Tú, tú y tú rastrearán al hijo de puta, ninguno lo insertará, solamente quiero la ubicación exacta de esa rata. Nadie lo toca, es un placer que solamente es de Hien— dijo observando como ambos hombres peleaban contra el hombre al intentar meterlo en unas de las camionetas. —Busca a Misaki y tráela con nosotros— le ordenó al hombre que sostenía al niño y tomaba a éste de sus brazos. —Muevan sus culos— ordenó y los hombres se desplazaron por el lugar hasta sus motocicletas.

Entró en el vehículo con el niño en brazos, éste se aferraba a él mientras lloraba. El hombre con la mujer en brazos también se deslizó en el interior de este y cuando estuvieron dentro el vehículo fue puesto en marcha.

—Voy a patearte el culo— amenazó el hombre tomando a la mujer en brazos. Estaba pálida, sus mejillas habían perdido su color, su boca rosada ya no era rosada y sus brillantes cabellos negros llenos de vida ya no tenían aquel brillo.

—Lo sé— suspiró el hombre de cabellos negros al observar al otro. Era alto, cuerpo fornido de puro músculos, anchos hombros, tenía un visible tatuaje en el lado izquierdo del cuello que aún a pesar de llevar una camisa de cuello se podía apreciar el borde de unas letras. Cabellos chocolates, ojos castaños casi tan oscuro como el chocolate negro, mandíbula ancha y mirada despiadada, así era Hien, el jefe de los Lobos Negros, mas el hombre en aquel momento se veía perdido, desecho, acababa de perder una parte de su ser, de su alma.

El silencio cayó sobre el vehículo mientras este se deslizaba por la carretera, nadie habló por unos largos y crudos minutos. El hombre de cabellos chocolates había escondido el rostro en el cuello de la mujer, aferrándose al cuerpo que tenía en brazos. No le importaba que los presentes viesen aquella escena, amaba a la mujer que tenía en brazos, la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, ella era su alma.

—Lo voy a matar— prometió besando el cuello femenino. —Lo mataré tan jodidamente lento, nena— su voz era un oscuro susurro, una oscura promesa.

Otros largos minutos pasaron, nadie decía nada, solamente escuchando las oscuras promesas del hombre.

—Ellos la desnudaron— la voz infantil interrumpió.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó el de ojos azules.

—Ellos querían lastimarme, madre no los dejó. Dijo que tomaría mi lugar— todos contuvieron la respiración. No había pasado ni 24 horas desde que la mujer y el niño habían desaparecido, se habían movido demasiado rápido como para que los secuestradores le hicieran daño.

La mandíbula del hombre castaño se endureció, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su mirada ahora era como la de un demonio.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron, Xiao Lang?!— exigió saber.

El rugido del hombre tan idéntico a él lo hizo estremecer. Nadie hacía enojar a su padre.

—Bailar. Tuvo que bailar desnuda para todos ellos.

—Hijos de puta— susurró el hombre que había sostenido a la mujer minutos atrás. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos oscuros. —Lo obligaron a mirar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese hijo de puta se folló a tu madre?— las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon, respirando rápidamente mientras sentía la garganta en sangre viva. Quería matar a alguien, necesitaba torturar a alguien.

El niño no contestó, solamente observó el cuerpo de su madre.

—Ella luchó, mató a uno y le perforó la pierna al que era el líder— observó a su madre, ella lo había protegido, le había prometido que su padre vendría por ellos. —Un tipo le golpeó el estómago y la tiró al suelo, alguien quemó su cigarrillo en su pierna— narró y vio como la mirada de su progenitor viajó por el cuerpo de su madre. —El tipo de la pierna perforada quiso ponerse entre sus piernas como lo hizo el novio de Lita con Mitsy, pero ella dijo que mejor la matara porque era solamente tuya…

—Déjalo, Xiao Lang— cortó el hombre de ojos azules el cual estaba a su lado.

—Le inyectó algo y luego llegaron ustedes. Te llamó, gritó tu nombre y dijo que nos sacarías de ahí— fue lo último que dijo el niño antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a empañar su mirada.

**_Continuará_**

**_—_**

Sé que el summary anterior no dijo mucho sobre la historia, espero que este capítulo diga algo más y como ven, no es un comienzo fácil para ninguno de los dos, quizás demasiado duro y violento, pero que les digo, la idea entró y empecé a escribirla. Ni que decir sobre el capítulo; encontramos a dos niños rodeados de eventos muy fuertes y crudos para sus cortas edades.

Aún me debato sobre el título de la historia, puede ser que se lo cambie a inglés, me gusta más como suena pero aún no me decido xDD. Disculpen si hay algunos errores ortográficos, no tengo beta o algo parecido así que como siempre intento hacer y escribir lo más claro y bien que puedo ^^

**_—_**

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews **

**Carlie-Chan:** Gracias por el apoyo, espero que el primer capítulo te agrade completamente ^^

**Guest:** No dejaré mis historias en FT, sin embargo, amo este famdon y quiero regresar a el.

**Muchas gracias por sus review, nunca esperé tanta aceptación.**

**_—_**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	3. Mi vida

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

_&&&&&&__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"&&&&&_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

Ella es una luchadora, nació para luchar en el mundo, para pelear por ella, para protegerse y mantenerse a salvo. Para Sakura, lidiar día a día con personas que le quieran hacer daño no es algo nuevo o algo a lo que no esté acostumbrada, ella pelea, se protege y pateará a cualquiera que intente lastimarla, siempre lo ha hecho, no tiene que retroceder ahora, no puede hacerlo, no cuando tiene a alguien que proteger y necesita tanto de ella. Está preparada para su próxima pelea, rostro en alto y pecho fuera, en espera del golpe, pero no en espera de Shaoran Li.

Shaoran "Lobo" Li es pecado. Tiene sangre en sus manos, muertos en su cabeza y una vida destinada a su hermandad. Los Lobos Negros es todo lo que Shaoran conoce y necesita, no quiere nada, sus hermanos es todo lo que siempre ha necesitado, vivir por los Lobos Negros es todo lo que sabe hacer. Es un peleador sanguinario, malo, salvaje y está preparado para defender a los que están bajo su mandato, pero no está preparado para Sakura.

—

**Amando la Oscuridad**

**Capítulo 2:** Mi vida

—

—

_**11 años después.**_

—¡Ese no fue el trato!— el grito femenino interrumpió en el lugar.

—Me importa una mierda. Si bien has hecho un buen trabajo, ya es hora de que algún cliente folle ese rebelde coño— la lasciva mirada del hombre la recorrió de arriba abajo.

—No me acostaré con nadie, primero muerta— le aseguro.

—Es una pena— su tono fue simple y sin remordimientos. —Ser una virgen en un lugar como este es lo mejor que me ha sucedido, los clientes pagan muy bien por unas horas observándote— la miró. —Recibí una oferta muy alta por alguien que quiere ser el primero, es una burla para que quieran follar tan mal ese pequeño coño rebelde tuyo, pero no me interesa, la cantidad ayudará a mi negocio. Te reunirás con él y dejará que te folle, así de simple.

—No haré eso. El trato era pagar las deudas de Tomoyo, hoy es mi última noche en esta asquerosidad.

—Sakurita, tan ingenua— se burló. —Resulta que tu hermanita me pidió dinero nuevamente hacen cuatros días, ya sabes para qué.

—¡Eres un maldito!— gritó. No otra vez, no otra vez. Tomoyo le había asegurado que había dejado esa basura, la había visto muy nerviosa pero confiaba en ella, la amaba, era su hermanita.

—No me interesa hablar de mis negocios contigo. Tomoyo desapareció, lo sabes, desde que le di el dinero nadie la ha visto y necesito recuperar lo perdido. Te follaran está noche y me pagarás la deuda.

Ella lo miraba con enojo. Sakura no era como las demás chicas que trabajaban en su negocio; tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes, cuerpo maduro y deseado por la mayor parte de sus clientes. Cinco meses atrás había interrumpido en su negocio, buscando a su hermana y cuando un cliente la confundió con unas de las chicas del lugar, a pesar de ser una mujer de estatura baja y con aspecto frágil, había tomado la mano del hombre y con movimientos rápidos se la había trasladado tras la espalda, torciéndole el brazo y obligando al hombre a gemir como mujer.

Tomoyo era adicta a la anfetaminas, mientras Sakura trabajaba en una heladería e intentaba terminar su carrera de enfermería en un colegio de bajos recursos, Tomoyo trabajaba para él, alguna chica le había recomendado algunas pastillas para dormir durante el día, pues trabajaba de noche, la chica había abusado de las mismas y ahora todo su sueldo era para mantener su vicio, dejándole toda la carga a su hermana. Era una hermosa morena de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas, los clientes pagaban y esperaban para estar con Tomoyo y aunque al principio ella nunca aceptó las propuestas, que entrara en el vicio había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, la chica haría cualquier cosa para obtener más de sus _amiguitas_, no tardó en despertar con clientes cuando empezó su consumo, pero en los últimos meses Tomoyo se volvió menos inestable, consumiendo, desapareciendo y eso había obligado a Sakura a aparecer por esa pocilga, le había llorado y suplicado a su hermana que no trabajara ahí, que ella podía conseguirle lugar en la heladería, pero Tomoyo quería que el dinero entrara más rápido, bailar y quitarse algunas prendas era pan comido luego de la mierda de vida que había vivido.

Sakura se había llevado a Tomoyo durante dos meses, pero la morena había regresado tres meses atrás, diciendo que estaba sana y que solamente había regresado a trabajar, sin duda era una chica lista, había engañado muy bien a su hermana, pues no pasó dos días trabajando cuando nuevamente volvió a consumir y a amanecer con los clientes, le había pedido dinero a su jefe y se había desaparecido, el hombre había interrumpido en el muy pequeño apartamento y amenazado a la castaña, o le daba el dinero que Tomoyo le debía o la buscaría hasta bajo las piedras y la mataría, no tuvo otra opción, tuvo que tomar el lugar de Tomoyo, dejar su trabajo y solamente estudiaba lunes y miércoles que eran sus días libres, Tomoyo apareció mes y medio después, sin ningún remordimiento y más hundida en su vicio.

—Arrastra tu culo fuera de mi oficina. Esta noche tendrás tu primer cliente y más te vale que lo complazca o no la cuentas, no me obligues a recordarte quien soy.

Salió azotando la puerta. Tomoyo había desaparecido, justo como tres meses atrás, la había dejado sola nuevamente. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero no lloraría, aún cuando algo en el pecho le decía que no volvería a ver a su hermana por un muy largo tiempo.

—¿Lo hizo de nuevo, no?— preguntó una chica cuando la vio salir de entre el oscuro pasillo. —Es una perra— gruñó. Sakura no era para aquella mierda, la conocía a ambas desde hacía unos años y mientras Tomoyo siempre quiso dinero, tener más y más, Sakura solamente quería lo suficiente para vivir. Las tres habían sido meseras en un restaurante, cuando un cliente había intentado tocarle una pierna a la de ojos verdes, ella le había derramado la sopa en la cabeza y luego había sido despedida, Tomoyo fue despedida semanas después por robar dinero.

—No hables así de ella— exigió. Aún cuando no eran hermanas de sangre, habían sobrevivido juntas desde que se encontraron.

—Toma, lo necesitas— sirvió un poco de hielo y whisky para deslizarlo por la barra hasta ella.

—No quiero esa porquería— sí, Sakura era una chica buena con una mierda de vida.

—Lo necesitarás, cariño. No creo que quieras estar sobria cuando ese maldito empieza a usar tu cuerpo— sabía lo que sucedería si Tomoyo volviese a desaparecer, Tony quería a Sakura, era una belleza, atraía como imán a los clientes con aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes y para Tony, informar a los clientes más habituales que esa hermosa chica era virgen, había sido su mina de oro, mas sabía que luego de un tiempo Tony exigiría más y aprovecharía la mierda de Tomoyo.

Sakura ignoró el trago, y ella resopló y le pasó una botella de agua.

—Es mejor que empieces temprano, no quiero que estés sobria cuando suceda, es una mierda que no mereces. Eres demasiado vulnerable, digas lo que digas.

—No soy vulnerable— se defendió al dar un sorbo de la botella de agua.

—Lo eres, sino lo fueras Tony no estuviese sacándole provecho a la mierda de Tomoyo para tenerte aquí, sirviendo tragos a todos esos asquerosos borrachos y sonriéndoles. Tomoyo te hace débil y vulnerable, siempre lo supo y ella le saca provecho.

—Tú no sabes nada— le dijo.

—Mucho más de lo que crees. La vi antes de desaparecer y no desapareció como todos creen. Se fue con un cliente. Alto, moreno, de unos treinta, buen mozo. Ella se fue a follar y a divertirse mientras estás aquí toda jodida por su puta culpa.

—¡Basta, Hana!— gritó. La mujer sabía cómo hacerla enfadar.

Hana suspiró con resignación, buscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó un pequeño papel.

—Léela cuando estés en casa y podrás decidir si escaparte o volver a esta mierda— la castaña tomó el papel y lo miró.

_Para Sakura_

Era la letra de Tomoyo.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

—¡Carajo, otro saco!— gimoteó con dolor.

—Él está caliente y no creo que sea en el buen sentido— rió al ver como toda la arena que antes había estado atrapada en el saco, se derramaba a los pies del hombre.

Espalda fuerte, musculosa, desnuda y brillante por el sudor. Hombros anchos, fuertes, brazos musculosos, pecho en igual condición, abdomen plano y adornado por fuerte six pack, el cabello del hombre estaba desordenado, un cabello rebelde de color castaño oscuro como el chocolate.

—Debes de dejar de romper los sacos— dijo en un puchero. Aún cuando tenía el cabello negro, no era oscuro, con los ojos oscuros y en aquellos momentos sonreía.

El hombre ignoró el comentario, tomó la botella de agua que estaba a su lado y tomó un largo trago para luego empezar a secarse el sudor.

—_¿Eriol ya regresó?—_ ambos observaron las manos del chico.

—No— dijo el otro chico. Cabello café, ojos avellanas y complexión musculosa.

—Te dije que no deberías….— calló al ver aquella acida mirada.

—No creo que haya tenido problemas, es un hijo de puta, no se dejaría agarrar por esos putos.

—_Sino llama dentro de una hora quiero a todos en el salón. Se formará una cacería sino aparece_— el de ojos avellanas tradujo al leer las señas del hombre y ambos chicos asintieron.

—¿No necesitas un coño?— su mirada avellana cayó hasta la cintura del hombre donde los pantalones de algodón dejaba muy visible lo excitado que se encontraba.

Su miraba bajó hasta su ingle, su polla estaba jodidamente dura, ansiosa por encontrar un húmedo y muy mojado coño en el cual entrar, diablos, tenía mucha tensión, no había follado en días y con solamente golpear un saco de arena hasta romperlo lo había puesto cruelmente duro.

Un hombre alto con el cabello café oscuro y los ojos de igual color se acercó hasta ellos. Vestía con vaqueros y chaqueta de cuero.

—Los cazadores se están moviendo, dejaron el norte y Kouji se reunió con Saito. Se están preparando para algo grande— informó el recién llegado.

—Los cazadores dejan su hogar y su líder se reúne con un federal— susurró pensativo el de cabellos negros.

—_Quiero a Eriol aquí, a todos los quiero aquí. Esos hijos de puta están planeando algo y apuesto mi polla que es para sobre nuestras cabezas. _

Disfemia. Aquel chico de cabellos chocolates y el cual parecía el líder de los otros tres sufría disfemia. No usaba su voz, hablaba a través de ASL.

—_Yamazaki, llama a Ran, tienen que estar en alerta, no quiero ni un jodido error y si tengo que enterrar otro culo de los nuestros muchos morirán. Touya, irás con Ran, y por una mierda, mantén tu puto culo vivo y consciente hasta que llegues allí._

El de ojos avellanas tradujo, el de cabellos negros abandonó el lugar rápidamente y el de cabello café asintió y siguió a Yamazaki.

—_Esto no me gusta ni una mierda—_ el gruñido y apretada mandíbula del chico solamente confirmaba su enojo. _—Encárgate de llamar a Eriol, que traiga su jodido culo aquí, que no me joda sino quiere que sea yo mismo quien lo envíe a los brazos de Hades._

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y mientras uno se perdió por un pasillo, el otro siguió hasta el hall mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba entre sus contactos.

—Shaoran te quiere aquí. Joder, Eriol, se acerca una gran mierda— habló tras tres tono y alguien tomar el teléfono del otro lado.

—"_Hades se está moviendo"—_ cortó el chico.

—¿Es una puta broma no?— preguntó pero el silencio en la línea le dejó claro que no lo era. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—"_Alguien me seguía y lo inserté. Cantó como marica antes de perforarle el cráneo"—_ la risa fría del otro lado fue aterradora.

—Kouji se reunió con Saito y sabes que eso solamente significa alguna mierda. Shaoran quiere que todos estemos aquí.

—"_Hijos de puta"—_ gruñó. _—"Me acabo de deshacer del cuerpo, necesito una o dos horas para llegar…"_

—¿Es Eriol?— una chica de impresionantes curvas se había acercado al chico. —Te pregunté qué si era Eriol, Ren— se colocó las manos en las caderas y lo observó.

—"_Quiero hablar con ella, lo necesito jodidamente mucho"—_ Ren observó a la chica. Ojos rubí, cabellos negros en dos coletas y un puto cuerpo para el pecado. Meiling.

—Eres un puto grano en el culo, Saltamontes— protestó antes de entregarle el celular. La morena le sacó la lengua y tomó con ansiedad el teléfono.

—¡Hola!— prácticamente chilló su saludo.

—"_Hey, Saltamontes_"— escuchó la risita del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo regresas?— fueron las apresuradas preguntas.

—"_Hey, tranquila, respira. Estoy bien y regreso en unas horas. ¿Mantienes ese pequeño culo fuera de problemas, Saltamontes?"_

—Sí…— se mordió el labio.

—"_¿Qué diablos sucedió Meiling?"—_ la voz ya no se escuchaba divertida, era dura y exigente. _—"¿A quién diablos tendré que joder por meterse con lo que es mío?"—_ exigió saber.

—Spinel se emborrachó y quería que me sentara en su regazo— dudó.

Ren observaba a la chica. Cuando Eriol llegara patearía al hijo de puta. El moreno estaba ligeramente obsesionado con la morena y con mantenerla fuera de los alcances de los chicos.

—"_¿Lo hiciste? ¿Te sentaste en el puto regazo de ese hijo de puta?"—_ la voz del otro lado de la línea fue un salvaje gruñido.

—Tranquilo, no le hizo nada— le había quitado el celular a la chica. —Vete de aquí, Saltamontes— le dijo y ella le dedicó una dura mirada y se alejó. —No podrás mantener su coño lejos de una polla, Eriol. No es una niña ya y no es fea. A los chicos no les importa, ella es parte de los Lobos Negros, no es la perra de ningunos de nosotros y está libre. Muchos quieren hundir su polla en su coño y apretar sus tetas, déjalo pasar. No es tuya, cualquiera la podrá tener si ella le da el acceso necesario.

—"_Escúchame, Ren"—_ habló. _—"Solamente si alguno quiere tomarla como su mujer y ella quiera será posible, si algunos de esos hijos de putas solamente la quieren para un polvo, me encargaré de arrancarle la polla y dársela de comer"._

—Pero resulta que la chiquita solamente quiere tu polla y tú no se la quieres dar— le recordó.

—"_Dile a Xiao Lang que estaré allí dentro de dos horas"—_ fue lo último que dijo antes de terminar la llamada

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

_Hola, hermanita. No me odios, Dios, Sakura, sé que has pasado por mucha mierda, yo también, pero no mereces nada de lo que te ha pasado, ni siquiera mereces tener una hermana como yo, hermanita._

_Te estuve engañando, nunca dejé las anfetaminas, las consumía a escondidas o cuando ibas a la universidad, lo siento mucho, fue por eso que cuando regresé donde Tony caía tan rápido de nuevo, no lo puedo dejar, es parte de mí, lo siento mucho hermanita, soy una mierda, te amo mucho y sin embargo dejé que aceptaras pagar mi deuda con ese hijo de puta, lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento, yo te amo, eres todo lo que tengo pero soy una jodida egoísta, me amo más a mí, te dejé hacerte cargo de todo cuando esa debería ser yo y ahora te dejaré de nuevo y esta vez para siempre._

_Conocí a un cliente. Es realmente caliente, me quiere llevar con él, quiere quitarme de esta mierda y acepté, pero necesito dinero para mi última dosis y él no me dará dinero y es por eso que se lo pedí a Tony, él no sabe que me iré y no regresaré, sé que tendrás que pagar mi deuda, sé que soy una mierda de persona pero no quiero perder esta oportunidad de cambiar. Espero que me perdones, te amo pero soy egoísta, quiero a mi chico para mí, quiero realmente cambiar esta vez y si lo logro prometo volver por ti y matar a Tony si es necesario, es un mal que nadie extrañará._

_Perdóname_

_Te amo, hermanita. Feliz cumpleaños_

_Tomoyo._

Los ojos verdes recorrían una y otra vez las letras. Las lágrimas estaban acumuladas en sus parpados, no lo creía, Tomoyo, su hermana, la había abandonado de una forma jodidamente egoísta, la había dejado allí para pagar su deuda a pesar que sabía que el maldito de Tony la obligaría a pagar. Dobló la carta y se la colocó en el dobladillo de los pantalones.

—Tenías que leerla cuando estabas en casa, Sakura— dijo Hana al ver el rostro de la chica. —Tomoyo es una jodida perra egoísta, no merece que la quieras— sirvió un poco de whisky y se lo ofreció.

El lugar estaba lleno de hombres aquella noche, se había anunciado el debut de una nueva strippers, Sakura aquella noche no atendía la barra por orden de Tony, y aún cuando el sol todavía no se ocultaba, los hombres habían llenado el local, sabían que cuando presentaban a una nueva chica era un espectáculo especial y único, nadie quería perderse de ello.

—No te atrevas a llorar por esa perra, no merece nada de ti— observó a la castaña.

—¡Hey, hermosa, dame un algo!— llamó un hombre a Hana.

—Bébelo, no quiero que estés sobria cuando empieza esta mierda— le dijo antes de alejarse unos pocos centímetros y atender el cliente que pedía atención.

Observó cómo Hana servía tragos y atendía a los clientes, era buena y eficaz en aquello.

—Mira, ese chico no te saca la mirada de arriba— señaló Hana cuando volvió frente a la de cabellos castaños.

Sakura levantó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron sobre un hombre de cabellos oscuros, tenía lentes y tras estos unos impresionante ojos azules. El chico le sonrió, conocía esas sonrisas, los hombres se la dedicaban desde que trabajaba en aquel lugar.

—Es un muñeco— rió Hana.

El moreno observó a aquella chica de cabellos castaños desde su lugar, jodida mierda, había tenido que desviar su camino cuando notó que algún hijo de puta lo perseguía, lo había hecho con demasiada sutileza. No podía ir a la casa con algún maldito persiguiéndolo y sin saber con quién estaba, era por esto que había terminado allí, y ahora, observaba a aquella chica.

—¿Qué hace un Lobo Negro en mi territorio?— escuchó el susurro masculino a su espalda.

—¿Me vas a matar?— sonrió con tono despreocupado y volvió a dar un sorbo de su vaso. —Tu polla no es lo suficiente grande para atreverte a hacerlo.

—No te quiero aquí, Hiragizawa.

—No es que me importe mucho.

Alguien gritó y luego se escuchó el sonido de un arma siendo disparada, de repente el lugar se volvió un caos, hombres vestidos de cuero, musculosos y tatuados habían entrado, disparando hacia arriba y sometiendo a los clientes.

—¿Amigos tuyos, Tony?— se burló el pelinegro, inclinándose junto al taburete, no queriendo llamar la atención.

—No tengo esas clases de amigos— le dijo el hombre. —Son más tu estilo.

—Muy bien, señores, ahora que tenemos su atención— habló unos de los hombres quien se había acercado al escenario y le apuntaba la cien a unas de las bailarinas. —Buscamos a un hombre de ojos azules, lentes y cabellos negros.

—Se escucha como si te buscaran a ti— el moreno apretó la mandíbula, aquel hijo de puta había ido por refuerzos.

Su mirada se deslizó por el lugar y se detuvo al ver a la chica castaña, ésta iba a retroceder, aún cuando pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

—Tu seguridad es una mierda. Saldré por la puerta de atrás, que no te maten, aún nos debes dinero, Shaoran no estará contento si te dejan con el culo frío sin pagarnos— le dedicó una sonrisa y en el momento que escuchó como el hijo de puta que le apuntaba a la bailarina ordenaba que revisaran el lugar, se movió rápidamente hasta donde estaba la chica y así salir por la puerta de atrás donde había dejado su moto. La chica castaña parecía haber tenido la misma idea, pues ella salió tras él segundos más tardes, justo cuando se colocaba el casco.

—¡Alto ahí!— el gritó de un hombre lo obligó a mirar sobre su hombro. Pistola en mano y le apuntaba. —El mismísimo Eriol Hiragizawa— su tono fue burlón.

—Es bueno saber que me conoces, no tengo puta idea de quién eres— sonrió con frialdad. Su mirada azul viajó a la chica, se había quedado congelada en su lugar.

—No es nada personal, solamente son órdenes— cuando el hombre gritó para llamar refuerzos, el moreno rápidamente tomó la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón y sin dudarlo, disparó a quema ropa, perforándole el cráneo al hombre.

—¡Mueve tu pequeño culo!— rugió hacia la chica y rápidamente se subió a su moto y la encendió.

Otro sujeto salió por la puerta y al ver el cuerpo muerto de su compañero se colocó con intenciones de disparar hacia el moreno. Sakura vio todo como de película de acción, de repente el lugar de Tony se encontraba lleno de los que parecían matones, intentó salir del lugar por la puerta trasera y cuando lo hizo un hombre salió tras ella, primero pensó que le pedía que se detuviese, pero había estado tan asustada que no hubo notado que alguien más había salido del lugar. El chico de ojos azules y lentes.

El moreno le había disparado al hombre sin vacilar y ahora le acababa de disparar a otro luego de un intercambio de dos balas y en esos momentos se encontraba en su moto justo frente a ella. Lo miró con sorpresa, miedo y terror. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

—¡Por una mierda, coloca tu culo tras de mi sino quiere terminar fría como un cadáver!— el rugido del hombre la estremeció y segundos después se sorprendió al sentarse tras él.

El motor de la moto rugió cuando el chico aceleró y ella se tuvo que sostener fuertemente contra su cintura. Si no hubiese estado tan asustada había notado los fuertes músculos bajo sus brazos o el fuerte cuerpo al cual se abrazaba. Nunca había montado una motocicleta y estaba segura que aquella velocidad en la que aquel chico conducía era ilegal.

El dolor pulsante del lado derecho de las costillas estaba empezando a joderle luego de largos minutos de estar conduciendo. Lo había sentido, la bala de ese hijo de puta le había dado.

—Agárrate fuerte— le exigió.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo conteniendo el aliento pero cuando se permitió respirar, el chico detenía la motocicleta frente a lo que parecía un pequeño edificio.

—Cuidado al bajar— escuchó la advertencia del chico, mas era tarde. Cuando bajó de la moto sintió las piernas fallarles debido al largo recorrido. —Te lo dije— jadeó, se quitó el casco y este cayó sobre el suelo, se llevó una mano bajo la chaqueta de cuero y vio la sangre.

—¡Estás sangrando!— exclamó rápidamente ignorando que las piernas casi no le respondían y acercándose al chico.

No lo conocía, era un completo desconocido, pero si no se hubiese subido a la moto largos minutos atrás, seguramente aquellos sujetos en la parte de atrás del bar de Tony la habían asesinado.

—Chica observadora— apenas pudo susurrar antes de desplomarse sobre el duro suelo.

—¡Oye!— se acercó e inclinó para socorrerlo. —¡Despierta, no te mueras!— exigió mientras lo rodaba sobre su espalda para darle pequeños golpes en las mejillas. Estaba pálido.

Su corazón golpeó con violencia bajo su pecho. En menos de siete horas su vida había cambiado de manera radical, primero su hermana la abandonada dejándole solamente una miserable y egoísta carta, Tony quería que se acostara con los clientes, mataban a dos sujetos frente a ella, se subía a una moto e iba a algún lugar que nunca había estado antes y el chico que la salvaba se desmayaba debido a la herida de alguna bala.

La puerta del pequeño edificio fue abierta bruscamente mientras dejaba ver a una chica de cabellos negros, ésta sonreía pero al ver la escena antes sus ojos el miedo se apoderó de su mirada.

—¡Eriol!— el gritó asustó a la castaña quien intentaba despertar al chico. Levantó la mirada y vio a una chica correr hacia ella y aquel chico. —¡Eriol!— llamó mientras se dejaba caer al lado del cuerpo inerte del moreno.

Observó como aquella chica inspeccionaba al chico, sus manos temblaban cuando abrió su chaqueta y comprobó la mancha de sangre, las lágrimas se empezaron a derramar por sus mejillas y sintió tristeza por la pelinegra.

—¡Eriol está herido!— ella gritó, desesperada. —¡Eriol está herido!— otro grito lleno de desesperación mientras lloraba sobre el pecho del chico.

—¡Por una mierda, Saltamontes…!— las palabras murieron en su boca cuando observó a la pelinegra. —Hijo de puta— gruñó. —¡Por una mierda, traigan su culo aquí, Eriol está herido!— el gritó del chico que salía por el umbral de la puerta le puso los pelos de puntas y su aspecto no la tranquilizó.

Tenía el cabello rubio desordenado, no llevaba camisa por lo cual se podía observar su bien trabajado cuerpo, ojos café y realmente alto.

—¿Qué le sucedió?— preguntó cuándo llegó al lado de la chica e inspeccionaba al moreno.

—No sé— sollozó la morena.

La castaña al ver la escena, prefirió apartarse. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando vio como más chicos y chicas salían de dentro del edificio y se acercaban. Los nosotros de los recién llegados eran de sorpresa, confusión y enojo.

—Tranquila, Saltamontes— vio como un chico de cabellos negros intentaba tranquilizar a la morena. Era alto, cabellos negros, musculoso y de ojos azules.

—¿Pueden decirme que diablos sucedió?— preguntó otro chico de cabellos casi negro y ojos oscuros.

—Ella…— finalmente la chica de cabellos negros pareció recordarla y la señaló. Sakura tragó incomoda cuando todas las miradas fueron sobre ella.

—Eres puta muerta— el mismo chico que había intentado consolar a la chica morena fue sobre ella, tirándola con violencia sobre el suelo y luego agarrándole el cabello y tirándoselo hasta causarle dolor.

—¡Suelta…me!— tuvo que forzar las palabras para abandonar su garganta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor y la aterrada situación, buscó ayuda entre los presentes pero nadie parecía con intención de ayudarla.

—Ve a buscar a Shaoran— escuchó que alguien ordenaba y una chica corría hacia el umbral de la puerta, pero al entrar volvió a salir rápidamente y entre sus empañados parpados vio a dos chicos los cuales no divisó muy bien.

—_¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?—_ las palabras fueron fuertes y con tono peligroso. Los presentes se abrieron paso para permitirle ver al chico sobre el suelo y los recién llegados se acercaron rápidamente.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando el castaño se inclinó hasta el suelo frente al moreno, le tomaba el pulso y luego levantaba la camiseta de éste.

—_¡¿Qué mierda están esperando para llevarlo a su habitación?!—_ los movimientos de sus manos eran rápidos. _—¡Llévenlo a su habitación!—_ siguió traduciendo el chico que estaba a su lado.

—Sha…oran— hipó la morena cuando dos de los chicos tomaron al moreno y lo empezaron a cargar para llevarlo a su habitación.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y la chica lo abrazó y lloró.

A través de su empañada mirada vio como arrastraban a aquel chico hacia dentro del edificio.

—Deja…me— exigió, intentando zafarse pero el agarre de aquel chico era de hierro.

—¿Quién es ella?— era un chico de cabellos café y ojos avellanas.

—Meiling dice que estaba con Eriol— dijo el chico.

—¿Esta puta le disparó?...

—¡No soy ninguna puta!— interrumpió la castaña.

—_Joder que lo eres, y una muy muerta cuando termine contigo— _desvió la mirada hacia el otro chico. Cabellos chocolate, ojos de igual color pero con mirada muerta y perdida.

El chico que la tenía sometida la obligó a poner de pie mientras tiraba violentamente de sus cabellos.

—_Llévala al sótano. Ren, encárgate de que empiece a hablar en lo que termino con Eriol—_ no sabía lo que decía el chico de cabellos chocolates, no sabía porqué no hablaba, pero aquella mirada no le gustaba, no era nada comparado a lo que había visto antes.

_**Continuará**_

_Shaoran no habla, hasta el momento, aquí unas definiciones para ayudarles._

**Disfemia**: Alteraciones del lenguaje caracterizadas por tropiezos, espasmos y repeticiones debido a una imperfecta coordinación de las funciones ideomotrices cerebrales. Otros factores que provocan la tartamudez son: La depresión, eventos traumáticos, miedo, ansiedad, vergüenza, enojo y frustración.

**ASL**: _American Sign Language_; La lengua de signos americanos.

Para los que no lo saben; tengo una manera cruda y tradicional a la hora de escribir, me gusta plantar las cosas claras cuando escribo y no dejar nada a imaginación, why?..Porque odio que tengas que usar la imaginación en algunos libros cuando el autor perfectamente pudo plantar ideas claras para el lector.

_**Respondiendo Reviews**_

**AnimeAdicta01:** Mucgas gracias. Sí, todo este mundo parece duro para los personajes quienes ahora se encuentran frente a frente y no de la mejor forma. Esperemos que puedan solucionar sus diferencias y no morir en el intento.

**anaiza18:** Muchas gracias! Wow, aún hay personas que hablan de DA, me encanta eso, que no olviden la historia aún cuando la terminé hace ya tanto tiempo, sobre FP, es difícil, tengo las mismas ideas sobre la historia pero deseos de escribirla no tengo, intento, escribo algunas líneas y me detengo; espero terminarla y no dejarla inconclusa.

**Lunabsc:** Ahora son grandes y se han encontrado, cada uno con sus problemas y forma de ser, esperemos que se entiendan.

** :** Gracias por darle la oportunidad, espero que sea de tu agrado y que disfrutes del capítulo.

**Laura:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo y que sigas disfrutando dela historia.

**NoahhChan:** Muchas gracias! Oremos porque la musa regrese con mis otras historias para poder terminarlas, lo he intentado en varias ocasiones y nada, no sé qué sucede, las ideas están pero no el deseo de escribirlas. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad, espero que sea de tu agrado y que disfrutes del capítulo.


End file.
